Bajo un mismo techo
by Aidee Gv
Summary: Extraños deseos comenzaron a surgir. Una acción y una oración perturbarán la tranquilidad de un par de hermanos. El verse nuevamente bajo el mismo techo promete acarrearles problemas. PRIMER LUGAR en el Reto: "Amores Prohibidos" del foro: "Hazme el amor" AU/ INCESTO INUKAG
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MÍA.

Este fic participa en el reto "Relaciones Prohibidas" del foro "Hazme el Amor"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Bueno, solo Dios sabe cuántas veces escribí y borre inicios de fics que no me satisfacían, hasta que salió esto. Desde ahora les digo, que esto es un fic InuKag incestuoso. A quienes encuentren grotesco o impensable algo así, no lo lean, traerá cosas subidas de tono y un lemon. Para mi fortuna no tengo hermanos, así que descarten algún deseo de ese tipo de mi parte xD … esto es ficción únicamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BAJO EL MISMO TECHO<strong>_

_**-1-**_

La mirada desanimada de una joven azabache de aproximadamente dieciocho años, se posó con un rastro de desilusión, en la vieja y sucia casa que tenía en frente. Dejó caer su maleta al suelo, solo de pensar en el trabajo que le iba a costar dejarla habitable.

—¿No me digas que viviremos en esta casucha?— refunfuñó el joven peliplata de peculiares ojos dorados al ver también el lamentable estado de la casa en la que habitarían a partir de ese día.

—Vamos Inuyasha, se ve mal, pero la arreglaremos— mencionó animosamente una joven mujer pelinegra.

—Pero Hitomiko, esto es un desastre— aceptó la azabache que a pesar de ser optimista, sabía ver la realidad. Inuyasha ladeó el rostro y negó en silencio mientras se cruzaba de brazos al darle la razón a su hermana.

—Es todo lo que pude conseguir, Kagome.— se lamentó la mujer un par de décadas mayor al dúo de jóvenes. —cuando finalicen sus estudios irán conmigo a Hong Kong, allá tengo mi casa, la muerte de sus padres fue una tragedia que no esperaba.

—Aun no entiendo por qué no podemos vivir en la mansión.— mencionó el orgulloso ojidorado, que con eso veía más difícil mantenerse alejado de sus dilemas emocionales.

—Ya se los dije, las finanzas de sus padres no eran muy buenas, y tendremos que estar aquí hasta que se resuelvan los asuntos legales. Por lo pronto la hipoteca que pesaba en la casa había vencido antes del fallecimiento, por eso se hizo válida. Lo siento.— explicó la mujer.

—Descuida Hitomiko, ni siquiera tendría por qué estar ayudándonos— disculpó la azabache y sonrió agradecida — lo agradecemos ¿verdad Inuyasha?— mencionó y forzó una sonrisa al voltear a ver su hermano.

—Sí, lo que digas.— dijo desanimado y volvió su vista a la casa.

—Andando entonces.— mencionó Hitomiko ya con mejor ánimo.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver, y Kagome le sonrió al molesto peliplata que solo pudo sonreír forzadamente… ella tomó su maleta y dejó el resto para su molesto hermano. Seguro venir a vivir con ella, en lugar de hacerlo en los departamentos universitarios, lo estaba incomodando, para ella también sería difícil esa nueva cercanía, pero tenía que enfrentarlo. Y lo haría.

Al entrar a la casa comprobaron que el estado era el mismo, había mucho polvo, pero por fortuna la casa estaba amueblada, varias mantas cubrían antiguos muebles.

—Esta casa era de su abuela materna— comentó Hitomiko al verlos igual de desanimados— Isayoi creció aquí, pero al casarse con Inu no, obviamente se fue con él, y al morir sus abuelos la casa quedó en desuso. Fue una suerte que el abogado de sus padres me permitiera usarla, es uno de las pocas propiedades que no están en litigio.— finalizó, alzando una de las mantas que cubrían los muebles y sonrió al ver que se conservaban en buen estado.

Kagome dejó su maleta en el pequeño recibidor, sacó su celular y tras mandar un mensaje se dispuso a ver por dónde empezar a limpiar. El día iba a ser largo.

—Voy arriba, supongo que tenemos que tener limpias las habitaciones para pasar la noche— avisó y se dirigió a las escaleras —…le dije a Sango y a Miroku que vinieran a ayudarnos…— informó al comenzar a subir —…espero que Kouga pueda venir también.

—¿Por qué invitas a ese imbécil?— reclamó el peliplata al seguir sus pasos.

—Porque es mi novio— obvio su respuesta al voltear a verlo —y porque necesitamos mucha ayuda por aquí.

—¡Feh!— mencionó y ladeó su rostro. Odiaba al imbécil de Kouga y la manera en que se creía con derecho sobre Kagome… Luego de unos pasos no pudo evitar volver a alzar su vista, y mientras seguía avanzando observó las largas y torneadas piernas de Kagome, continuó un poco más arriba y vio el pequeño short de mezclilla que usaba, abrió los ojos más de la cuenta al percatarse que le estaba prestando más atención de la que debía.

Una vez que Kagome llegó al final de la escalera, se detuvo y el peliplata no pudo evitar chocar con ella.

—¡Tonta!¿por qué te detienes así?— regañó molesto al haberla rosado sin intención en el trasero. Kagome dejó pasar el hecho sin darle importancia.

—¿Te parece si le dejamos a Hitomiko la habitación principal?— cuestionó al ver varias puertas, la final supuso, que sería la mencionada.

—Eso es lo que menos importa, Kagome.— aseguró y la adelantó para observar el interior de las habitaciones. Kagome lo siguió curiosa.

—Esta será la mía— mencionó la azabache que luego de haber visto las tres únicas habitaciones, decidió que tomaría la que se encontraba al lado del baño.

—Bien, entonces yo tomaré aquella— dijo sin darle mayor importancia, quedándose con la que se encontraba enfrente del baño y contigua a la habitación principal.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y optó por comenzar con la tarea de la limpieza… se quitó el delgado y holgado blusón que vestía para quedar en una pequeña blusa de tirantes negra. Observó desganada el lugar y prosiguió a quitar las mantas que cubrían la cama y el pequeño tocador, abrió la ventana para permitir que el polvo saliese. Esa sería su nueva vida, e intentaría comenzar bien, olvidar todo.

—Chicos iré al supermercado, necesitamos llenar el refrigerador ¿no les molesta avanzar aquí?— les preguntó Hitomiko al subir.

—Por supuesto que no— respondió desde su habitación Kagome sin siquiera asomarse.

La mujer mayor sonrió y observó al peliplata comenzar a mover los muebles en la que supuso sería su habitación, y salió de la casa en el único auto que tenían.

… . …

—Mira, es aquí— informó una delgada joven castaña al revisar la dirección, mientras se estacionaba fuera del lugar.

—¿Segura?— cuestionó un joven ojiazul de pequeña coleta.

Sango volteó a verlo ofendida —por supuesto, ¿o qué?¿creías que me perdería?

Miroku sonrió nervioso —no, yo solo digo que…

La chica dejó de prestarle atención cuando del auto que los seguía, vio bajar al joven moreno de coleta alta y entrar por el portón abierto de la cochera.

—¡Ey! Es de mala educación entrar a un lugar sin que te inviten.— gritó la chica casi indignada.

—Kagome nos invitó ¿no? Además soy su novio, no creo que haya problema.— respondió con simpleza el ojiceleste y entró despreocupado a la casa.

—Aish, por eso Inuyasha no lo soporta— la castaña frunció los labios en desacuerdo.

Miroku sonrió —no creo que sea por eso.

—¿Mh?

—Nada, solo olvídalo— respondió con simpleza y entraron tras el joven moreno.

… . …

Después de arrancar con poco cuidado la vieja sábana que cubría un pequeño mueble en la que sería su habitación, el peliplata frunció el ceño al ver caer una pequeña fotografía amarillenta por el paso del tiempo, y al prestarle más atención vio que eran sus padres de jóvenes, tal vez, cuando iniciaban su noviazgo.

—¡Kyaa!— el grito de Kagome lo hizo soltar la foto y correr hasta el cuarto donde ella se encontraba.

—Kagome ¿Qué ocu…?— y se detuvo abruptamente al ver a su hermana sonreír y abrazar al estúpido de su novio.

—¡Eres horrible! pude haber muerto del susto— reprochó la chica mientras se abrazaba de pies y manos al cuerpo del chico que la cargaba.

—Solo era…

—¿Quieres soltarla?— interrumpió el peliplata molesto al ver cómo el joven la sostenía —…a mi hermana la respetas, idiota.— dijo y de un brazo obligó a Kagome a soltarlo.

—¡Ey! Tranquilo Inuyasha, todo está bien.— intervino la azabache. Kouga era su novio y el único que lograba distraerla.

Kouga frunció el ceño también molesto —cualquiera diría que estás celoso, Inuyasha— soltó lo que pensaba.

—Por supuesto que está celoso— intervino divertida la castaña —Kagome es su hermanita.

—No me refería precisamente a eso— aclaró el ojiceleste y le sostuvo la mirada al peliplata —creo que te interesas demasiado en Kagome ¿o no Inuyasha?— quiso enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué demonios insinúas?— el peliplata avanzó hasta él y lo sostuvo de la camisa.

—Tranquilo Inuyasha, Kouga es mi novio y es normal que nos abracemos así, además él y yo ya…— quiso dejar de lado el asunto y aclarar todo de una vez.

—¡Cierra la boca Kagome!— la calló y la vio molesto.

—Vamos Inuyasha, no es para tanto ¿cierto?— intervino Miroku, y lo vio molesto al sujetarlo del brazo para que soltara al joven moreno.

El peliplata resopló frustrado y soltó al chico para retirarse molesto del sitio.

Sango alzó ambas cejas —creo que tienes que acostumbrarte a este tipo de bienvenidas— le dijo al ojiceleste y sonriendo se fue de ahí. Kouga tenía la culpa de todo, era un tonto, no podía comportarse como todo un posesivo y menos, frente a la familia de su novia. ¿Qué esperaba?¿qué le aplaudieran?

… . …

—Tienes que relajarte, tú mismo dijiste que fue una tontería y por lo que veo, te sigue inquietando— mencionó el joven ojiazul estando en la planta baja.

Inuyasha le sostuvo una mirada recriminatoria.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó ofendido el chico —es lo que estás demostrando, aunque intentes lo contrario.

El ojidorado resopló frustrado —esto de la muerte de nuestros padres y la aparente ruina vino a complicarlo todo. Kagome está muy sensible y no la puedo dejar sola.— confesó derrotado —tú sabes que haberme mudado a la universidad me había ayudado bastante… ahora…

—No dejes que te sobrepase— aconsejó Miroku y apoyó una mano en su hombro conciliadoramente —es solo una etapa… una rara etapa— aceptó y sonrió al intentar demeritar el hecho.

—Eso espero…— aceptó —…he intentado dejar de pensar en eso desde que ocurrió.— añadió y desvió el rostro frustrado.

—¡Ey! ¿comemos? Traje comida— interrumpió la castaña sonriente, luego de unos segundos.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño —¿comer? Pero si todavía no empezamos a limpiar.— informó cerrando el incómodo tema.

La chica rodó los ojos haciéndolos sonreír —bien…— cedió y se adentró a la pequeña cocina —¿por dónde empezar?

Al pasar de las horas, Hitomiko había llegado ya con la despensa surtida y los jóvenes habían adelantado bastante en la limpieza de la casa, desayunaron y comieron juntos, ya para la hora de la cena estaban todos agotados.

—Ya casi está todo listo— mencionó orgullosa la castaña.

—No saben cómo les agradezco esto— comentó la mujer mayor estando sentada a la mesa con todos los jóvenes—…en unos días regresaré a Hong Kong y quería dejar a mis ahijados instalados.

—¿Se va?— cuestionó extrañado el ojiceleste.

—Mjum— asintió la mujer antes de beber un sorbo de té.

Kouga miró con desconfianza al peliplata —tal vez quieras que me quede contigo— le comentó a su novia como algo natural, haciéndola enrojecer y a Inuyasha verlo molesto.

—¡De ninguna manera jovencitos!— intervino Hitomiko —no quiero fiestas ni nada inmoral, ¿me entendieron?

Inuyasha desvió el rostro sin contestar y Kagome solo asintió en silencio, mientras reprochaba a su novio con la mirada. Sango y Miroku no ocultaron su sonrisa.

—Bueno, y viendo que la comida se ha agotado, creo que lo mejor será irnos— comentó Miroku al levantarse —…creo después del día de trabajo todos necesitamos un baño.

Sango lo imitó al levantarse y Kouga tuvo que hacerlo de mala gana —te veo mañana, hermosa— mencionó el ojiceleste y se inclinó a besar los labios de Kagome sin problema alguno.

—¡Chicos!— regañó divertida Hitomiko.

—Ya ya, si ya se van— comentó una sonriente azabache al levantarse con ellos de la mesa, para acompañarlos a la salida.

—Inuyasha— llamó Hitomiko al tiempo que vio a los jóvenes retirarse.

El ojidorado detuvo sus pasos pues también se retiraba, pero éste, a preparar su baño —¿si?— cuestionó con poco ánimo.

—Quiero agradecerte que vinieras a vivir con Kagome y dejaras los departamentos de la universidad… ella te necesita.— mencionó seriamente.

—Kagome es mi hermana y haría cualquier cosa por ella.— respondió y tras ver la sonrisa agradecida de la mujer, siguió su rumbo y comenzó a subir. Ya no era como hace años… ahora pensar y saber a Kagome su hermana lo molestaba. Reconoció.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Su mirada dorada se perdió mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Se sentía un poco hombre por haber tenido pensamientos indebidos por Kagome, si ella no lo hubiese besado y dicho que le gustaba en aquella primera ocasión que se embriagó en una fiesta junto a Sango y sus amigas, eso no habría ocurrido… habían pasado varias semanas y por su cabeza habían pasado muchas cosas, al principio fue fácil dejarlo pasar al creer que de verdad Kagome estaba desvariando… después, en las noches con insomnio su mente lo traicionaba, primero recordando ese torpe y tierno beso, después, con el tiempo, mezclando imágenes de la que consideraba su dulce hermana y él mismo en situaciones que jamás se habría permitido pensar… ahora, ahora solo buscaba mantenerse distante de todo ello.

—¡Hola amor!— saludó una delgada joven pelinegra, al llegar al lado de su joven novio.

—Te he estado esperando— mencionó el ojidorado antes de besar sus labios—… ¿te importaría si pasamos a recoger a Kagome, la dejamos en la casa y después salimos tú y yo?— cuestionó mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento de la universidad.

La chica torció los labios —¿ya se fue tu tía?— preguntó al abrazarse a su brazo.

—Madrina— corrigió el ambarino —Sí, salió hoy, me dejó el coche pero con la condición que llevara a Kagome a la preparatoria y la regresara a casa… ya sabes, por el cambio de domicilio todo nos queda más lejos.— explicó.

—Bien— aceptó de mala gana.

El peliplata le abrió la puerta del coche y subió después… algo de música y charlas sin importancia los acompañó en los aproximadamente treinta minutos del recorrido del campus universitario, a las instalaciones de la preparatoria de la azabache.

—No debe tardar en llegar — informó el peliplata y tras haberle mandado un mensaje de texto, se giró todavía dentro del auto y acarició la pálida mejilla de su novia. Kikyo lo había ayudado a ignorar en mucho, el perverso deseo que en alguna ocasión sintió por su hermana.

—¿Sabes Inu?... extraño que vivas en el campus. Esas incursiones nocturnas a mi habitación— mencionó melosamente mientras se acercaba a él y llevaba sus labios a los del chico que se torcían en una sonrisa de lado, por dichos recuerdos sacados al tema.

—No pienso estar mucho tiempo en casa…— informó una vez que dejó sus labios —una vez que Kagome se acostumbre y mi madrina esté de regreso, volveré.— dijo mientras la gustosa chica volvía por sus labios y esta vez, llevaba su cuerpo ligeramente sobre el chico que solo enredó sus brazos en la cintura de la joven.

—¡Ey! Busquen un hotel— mencionó Sango tras golpear la ventanilla del auto, divertida por haber fastidiado el momento de Kikyo.

Kagome miró con reproche a Inuyasha, todavía estaba parada fuera del auto y con su mochila al hombro; hecho que para él no pasaría desapercibido. Con una mirada molesta Kikyo se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y Kagome ni siquiera esperó a que Inuyasha bajara a abrirle la puerta, e ingresó a la parte trasera del mismo.

El peliplata volteó a ver a su menor hermana y la vio cerrar la puerta sin voltearlo a ver.

—¿Te llevamos?— le cuestionó a la castaña que permaneció de pie.

—¿Eh? No, mi mamá vendrá por mi.— dijo risueña mientras alzaba la vista buscando el auto de su madre.

—Bien. Entonces nos vemos.— se despidió y avanzó.

Kikyo volteó ver a Kagome aparentemente desinteresada —así que mi novio es tu chofer privado— mencionó y la vio despectivamente.

—Sí, mi hermano— recalcó— me está llevando y trayendo… aunque por lo que veo no soy la única.— añadió y le correspondió la mirada despectiva.

Kikyo torció los labios en una sonrisa molesta —mph… tendremos una cita— informó— Por cierto, me alegra ver que conservas tu lindo carácter.— soltó al verla por el retrovisor al sentarse correctamente.

Kagome le sostuvo la mirada por el espejo para terminar desviando la mirada hacia un costado. Todavía no entendía qué diablos le veía Inuyasha a esa tipa fría y prepotente. Era algo que la molestaba, Inuyasha y ella eran tan opuestos que dudaba que se entendieran bien, aunque viendo lo que había visto apenas podía creerlo. Tragó ligeramente al ver los dorados ojos de su hermano, por el retrovisor, fijos en el camino. Se sintió estúpidamente nerviosa cuando él alzo su vista a ella. Desvió su mirada avergonzada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?¿Otra vez?

Todavía recordaba lo confundida que se sintió después de que sus padres muriesen, el apoyo, cariño y consuelo que recibió por su hermano fue su único confort… la pequeña depresión que la mantuvo encerrada en su habitación durante semanas, apenas con ánimo de presentarse a estudiar, las malas noticias del hundimiento económico en el que se veían y los problemas que parecían no tener fin, la abrumaron al extremo.

Bajó su mirada a sus manos y recordó aquella única vez que se había atrevido a ingerir alcohol, en la fiesta de fin de cursos de la preparatoria… Inuyasha había decidido ir por ella al no confiar en Kouga, su todavía novio. Tal vez confundió la preocupación recibida, la sobre protección del ojidorado que cuando él la cargó hasta su habitación para evitar que se cayera, le dijo que le gustaba y había besado sus labios… había sido tan vergonzoso enfrentar su mirada después.

"_Soy una tonta"_ reconoció para sus adentros… tal vez si no lo hubiese dicho, no se lo hubiese creído ella misma, y si no lo hubiese besado, no hubiese acrecentado ese revuelo de emociones.

—Llegamos— informó el joven al detenerse frente a la casa.

Kagome abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo… avanzó sin despedirse. Todavía seguía molesta, tal vez más con ella misma que con Inuyasha.

—Que tierna— mencionó irónicamente la pálida mujer.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos —¡Kagome!— la llamó al bajar del auto y seguirla. —¡Kag!— volvió hacerlo al entrar a la casa.

—¿Qué?— respondió fastidiada mientas subía las escaleras.

—Saldré con Kikyo, llegaré noche.— informó estando al pie de las mismas.

—¿Y?¿quieres que te dé permiso?— escuchó desde arriba.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y sonrió ligeramente… poco a poco su voluntariosa y consentida hermana volvía, eso era algo bueno, ojalá pronto él también volviese a ser el de antes. Salió de la casa y partió con su novia de ahí.

Kagome los vio partir desde su ventana… ¿qué demonios le pasaba? de pronto recordó las palabras de Sango.

—Búsquense un hotel— susurró ¿sería acaso posible que ellos dos?... y bajó la mirada al reconocerlo, por supuesto que sí… seguro Kikyo e Inuyasha ya…

—Deja de pensar tonterías, Kagome… es tu hermano, es algo grotesco siquiera imaginarlo— se aconsejó al levantar su mochila y sacar uno de sus libros para sentarse a hacer la tarea. No comprendió el hecho que si aceptaba que era algo antinatural, porqué no se lo parecía. Había algo en Inuyasha que le atraía… tal vez como decían, algunas mujeres tienen por primer amor a su figura paterna, ella en su caso, se había enamorado de su hermano… tal vez en un principio fue admiración, y ese enamoramiento puro que le surgió desde niña; pero ahora… Todo empeoró cuando sus padres murieron.

Concentrada en el trabajo escolar dejó de pensar e ignoró cualquier otra duda que quisiese examinar… el viento fresco todavía entraba por su ventana y el sonido contante de autos pasando frente a su casa o personas platicando por la calle, la mantuvieron conectada con la realidad. Un par de horas pasaron casi sin sentirlas.

Torció los labios al sentir un molesto dolor en el estómago —tengo hambre.— se dijo y soltó el lápiz al instante. Se levantó con poco ánimo y bajó a la cocina.

Mientras preparaba un emparedado y caminaba del refrigerador a la mesa, en el constante sacar y guardar los ingredientes, volvió su ahora, más insistente recuerdo en su hermano.

—Seguro regresa con hambre— se dijo y comenzó a prepararle algo también a él. Luego de unos minutos se vio sentada en la solitaria mesa, prendió un pequeño televisor que su madrina les había conseguido y comió mientras veía un programa al que le prestó poca importancia. En menos de diez minutos terminó de comer y lavó los pocos trastes que había ensuciado.

Subió a su habitación una vez que encendió la luz de la puerta frontal, pues pronto obscurecería y ya no pensaba bajar, tal vez se diese un baño y dormiría temprano.

Entró a su habitación y vio la tarea que tenía a medio terminar, se sentó en su cama sin ganas de hacerla —es para el viernes…— se dijo al decidir no avanzar más.

Observó su celular cuando este comenzó a sonar, se levantó de prisa al reconocer el timbre y la persona que estaba llamándola.

—¡Kouga!— saludó contenta, el joven de verdad prometía hacerla olvidar a su hermano, olvidarse de su absurda idea de un falso amor… o simplemente atracción, no sabía.

—Hola, bonita— escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea —¿sabes? lamento no haber podido ir hoy, ¿tuviste problemas en regresar a tu casa?

—No, Inuyasha pasó por mí.— dijo y se acostó sobre su cama, hizo círculos con su dedo sobre el fresco edredón que cubría la misma.

El desagrado se hizo audible para la chica, sintió cierta incomodidad al darse cuenta que Kouga no estaba errado, solo que desconfiaba de la persona equivocada.

—Ya no será necesario, desde mañana yo te llevaré a casa.— informó el molesto chico.

Kagome sonrió ligeramente, Inuyasha de todos modos tendría que llevarla, pues Kouga se desviaría mucho si fuese a buscarla, además su hermano también tendría que salir temprano para asistir a sus clases y pasaba cerca de su colegio, pero el hecho de no verlo con Kikyo a la salida la reconfortaba, ella estaba ¿celosa? ¡Por Dios! sí, algo así sentía.

La charla duró aproximadamente veinte minutos en los que, contrario a lo que creó, Inuyasha rondó su mente. Dejó su móvil en la cama y se levantó al ver que la noche todavía no caía, observó la larga calle y comprobó que su hermano aún no volvía.

—Dijo que llegaría en la noche— se dijo y mordió su labio… estaba nerviosa, era la primera noche que pasarían solos los dos. Una parte que no sabía que tenía, se removió dentro de ella y la empujó a pensar que tal vez… solo tal vez, algo pudiese darse, algo natural y espontáneo, algo mejor a esa vez que le dijo que le gustaba y lo había besado… se quedó quieta al admitir que había deseado enormemente que le correspondiera. ¡Dios!... estaba mal, vaya que estaba mal. Era Inuyasha, su hermano… el chico que había estado siempre con ella, cuidándola y haciéndola reír, aquel al que admiraba más que a nadie... cerró los ojos al justificarse ¿cómo no iba a enamorarse si siempre estuvo para ella?

Se sentó en la cama y tragó pesadamente. —¿Qué me está pasando?— se preguntó y se acostó desanimada en la cama. Eso solo lo sentía ella, era su mente la que le pasaba esa mala jugada.

¿Y si lo hablaba con él? si… si le decía que le gustaba y que reconocía que estaba mal. Tal vez Inuyasha le diera la respuesta que estaba necesitando y le explicaba por qué se sentía así…

Suspiró y relajó su cuerpo, no había tenido ganas de retirarse su uniforme escolar… su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente bajo esa blanca blusa y chaleco escolar obscuro.

—Inuyasha…— susurró su nombre y llevó una mano a su pecho, sí, estaba mal… pero aun sabiéndolo se atrevió a pensar en él… ¿qué se sentiría estar con él? ignoró por completo el hecho que seguramente él estaba con Kikyo en ese momento.

Su respiración comenzó agitarse y su corazón a bombear ligeramente más fuerte… recordó uno de sus sueños… ella y él. Su cuerpo se estremeció y revivió todo, faltaba él.

Una de sus manos tocó con delicadeza su cuello y bajó despacio a uno de sus pechos, mordió su labio al sentir su sensibilidad aumentar considerablemente, pues había encontrado ese suave contacto sumamente placentero.

Apretó sus piernas e inconscientemente llevó su otra mano hacia abajo, alzó su falda de tablones y se atrevió a deslizar su mano por debajo de sus blancas bragas. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y apretó sus ojos cuando sus dedos llegaron a esa parte tan prohibida de su cuerpo, siendo la primera vez que se tocaba de esa forma. Su corazón latió con fuerza y sus mejillas ya se habían sonrojado…mordió su labio y buscó ahogar un gemido que se esforzaba por salir.

Imaginó el cuerpo de Inuyasha sobre ella como la noche anterior en ese tan vívido sueño. Casi sintió su aliento caliente y su respiración acelerada en su oído… la humedad ya existente en su intimidad se hizo mayor, y el placer aumentó a consecuencia de poder deslizar sin dificultad sus dedos por esa zona… presionó y acarició de forma insistente ese pequeño botón que recién descubría, era el causante de todo ese placer… apretó las piernas al no poder contenerlo. Arqueó su cuerpo ligeramente y disfrutó el placer culpable que la estaba recorriendo.

A pasos lentos y cansados entró el joven ojidorado después de haber dejado a su muy molesta novia en los dormitorios de la universidad. Había decidido finalizar antes su cita al permanecer preocupado por Kagome, la había visto molesta y sabía que ella podía deprimirse fácilmente y más ahora, con todo lo que estaban viviendo.

Vio el emparedado empaquetado en esa pequeña y transparente bolsa de plástico, lo dejó en el mismo lugar y subió las escaleras a paso ligeramente presuroso. El silencio del pasillo lo hizo pensar que posiblemente estuviese dormida pues la noche estaba por caer, y aunque le extrañó que lo hiciese tan temprano, pudo justificarla al estar sola y aburrida.

Estuvo a punto de entrar pero descartó la idea, la dejaría dormir tranquila. Por un momento quiso abrir la puerta y ver que dormía bien, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que Kagome había venido revolviendo sus emociones, descartó la idea. Avanzó directo a su habitación y tras dar un segundo paso, un gemido de Kagome lo hizo detenerse. Afinó su oído al no querer aceptarlo, su sangre hirvió en rabia al volver a escucharla, se giró molesto… si el imbécil de Kouga cumplió su palabra de venir a su casa cuando Hitomiko se marchara, lo iba a matar. En el segundo que demoró en girarse y empuñar la cerradura de la puerta, imágenes de Kagome haciendo el amor con ese infeliz bombardearon su mente.

—Inuyasha— el suave gemido de Kagome lo detuvo abruptamente cuando abrió la puerta. Kagome estaba sola.

Se quedó paralizado sin atreverse a mover siquiera. Ella todavía no lo notaba. Abrió la boca y las pupilas de sus ojos se contrajeron… Kagome estaba…

Tragó pesadamente al ver sus piernas ligeramente separadas y dobladas con sus blancas calcetas escolares arrugadas, sus rodillas apretadas y su falda suavemente desalineada, mientras su blanca y delgada mano se perdía de su vista bajo sus blancas bragas que alcanzaba ver debido a su posición.

Su corazón latió acelerado al mover su vista y verla tocarse suavemente los senos por encima de la ropa, su rostro contraído en placer y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios abiertos dejando libres suaves gemidos y… y otra vez su nombre.

El latir nervioso de su corazón resonó en su cabeza… Kagome se tocaba, pensando en él.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Omaigá, espero les haya gustado.<p>

Solo serán tres capítulos y voy a intentar aprovechar las 5,000 palabras que nos tienen permitidas para cada cap… espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda o sugerencia la pueden dejar en un comentario. Comentarios groseros o inservibles, los borraré, advertí desde el principio la temática y esto va a ir subiendo de tono. Como ya notaron, en este fic será Kagome la que propicie los momentos hot's, no creo haber visto un fic así... si ustedes sí, por favor díganme, moriré por leerlo xD

De antemano gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Actualización, pronto!

Saludos :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MÍA._**

_Hola... bueno, pues regreso con el segundo capítulo de este fic y con el siguiente terminamos, espero sacarlo para antes del 30 que según recuerdo es la fecha límite para el reto en el cual participo._

_Cantidad de palabras según word 4997, apenas abajo del límite. Y sin más, pues que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

><p><strong><em>-2-<em>**

Su mano tembló todavía sujetando la manija de la puerta… su rostro mostró su sorpresa cuando la vio echar su cabeza hacia atrás y morder sus labios al tiempo que ahogaba un largo gemido entre los mismos. Kagome había alcanzado el culmen del placer… dejó escapar el aliento y sin poder creerlo, retrocedió. Cerró la puerta despacio, cuidando en todo momento que la vista de la pelinegra no fuese atraída por el movimiento, hecho que no ocurriría pues la joven todavía experimentaba los estragos de su atrevido acto.

Negó en silencio una vez que estuvo en su habitación ¿qué había sido eso? Kagome… ¿Kagome sentía algo por él?

Se recargó el puerta y tragó pesadamente… ¿qué debía hacer? Cerró sus dorados ojos y su mente comenzó a traicionarlo. Los gemidos de Kagome resonaron en su cabeza aun cuando la azabache estaba en silencio y aturdida por las sensaciones experimentadas.

—¡Dios!— mencionó impotente mientras se llevaba su mano a la cabeza y la movía sin comprenderse él mismo, revolviendo en el acto su lacio y plateado cabello.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Se levantó con poco ánimo de la cama, había tenido muy mala noche al no poder evitar pensar a Kagome. Volteó a ver su pequeño despertador y se apresuró a ducharse.

Una vez que se vio listo tocó a la puerta de la azabache sin obtener respuesta.

—Kagome, se hará tarde— informó. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar —Kagome…— y aun debatiéndose se atrevió a abrir la puerta. Frunció el ceño al no encontrarla.

—Qué extraño— mencionó, Kagome nunca se levantaba temprano.

Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con su mochila al hombro.

—Hola Inuyasha— saludó la joven azabache desde la pequeña cocina cuando lo vio bajar, le sonrió al desconcertado joven —¿desayunas?— cuestionó al ofrecer un pequeño plata con huevos revueltos y un pan tostado.

Él negó en silencio. Tragó ligeramente y desvió su rostro al rascar su cabeza. Ver a Kagome tan tranquila lo hacía sentir incómodo… se sentía mal por haberla visto en ese momento tan íntimo y tan de ella, independientemente de lo que estuviera pensando en ese momento.

—Oh…— mencionó la chica y bajó la mirada junto con el pequeño plato de comida —Bueno, entonces vamos— se forzó en animarse, olvidaría todo lo de la tarde anterior, era un tonta, no, era una enferma.

—Bien— dijo el chico y se adelantó al auto sin esperarla.

—Ayer no te sentí llegar— habló la azabache estando ya de camino a la preparatoria.

Inuyasha solo negó incómodo, no pudo evitar recordar el momento. Volteó a ver su hermana que lo veía normalmente, sin ninguna malicia en su rostro… era tan contrastante la Kagome de ayer, a la que tenía ahora enfrente.

—Llegué muy noche y ya no quise despertarte— mintió y fijó su vista al frente —estos días estaré llegando tarde, necesito estudiar mucho y además, pasar tiempo con Kikyo.— informó. Ahora lo que más necesitaba era mantener una sana distancia con Kagome.

Ella abrió los labios intentando decir algo, pero no dijo nada, solo asintió comprensivamente.

—Bien, Kouga me llevará a casa — informó — así que por eso no te preocupes— finalizó y sonrió. Ella también creía que eso era lo más conveniente ¿qué pensaría Inuyasha si supiese lo que había hecho? Ella misma se sentía sucia… una traidora, a él, a ella misma y a sus padres. Negó en silencio al desviar su vista por la ventanilla del coche y suspiró hondamente. Eran sus tonterías, no era amor… no podía ser amor. Él era su hermano.

—Llega temprano a casa, Kagome— sugirió el peliplata al llegar al colegio.

Ella asintió con cierto gusto al bajar del auto, pues había alcanzado a ver en el patio de entrada a su novio rodeado de varios chicos. —Claro.— dijo y cerró la puerta.

Kagome había dado un par de pasos con su vista clavada en su novio y el chico no tardó en voltear a verla, el joven sonrió y dejó a sus compañeros, ignorando a una chica pelirroja que se apresuraba a hablarle.

—Hola, bonita— saludó y besó sus labios.

Kagome sonrió antes de besarlo y llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estaba decidida a ignorar cualquier sentimiento que pudiese tener por Inuyasha, después de lo que hizo ayer se sentía fatal… y nadie la ayudaría mejor que su apuesto y atrevido novio.

—Te extrañé— confesó la chica, pues el día de ayer no se habían visto.

Inuyasha apretó el volante y vio molesto como Kagome y el imbécil de Kouga se besaban sin importarles estar en plena entrada al instituto. Desvió el rostro pretendiendo ignorarlos y partió de ahí, llevándose esa extraña sensación de disgusto consigo, y aun así, trató de ignorarla pues comprendía que no había nada mejor que Kagome se interesara en otra persona ajena a su familia.

—Tal vez se siente como yo— mencionó mientras avanzaba, tal vez Kagome también se sentía mal e ignoraba todo eso con la presencia de su novio en su vida. Era algo lógico.

—Hola Inu— saludó Kikyo que lo esperaba en el estacionamiento de la universidad, y apenas lo había visto entrar, se apresuró a él.

—Hola, Kikyo— saludó y le sonrió a la chica al bajar del auto, la misma joven no tardó en pegarse a su cuerpo en un abrazo. Inuyasha sonrió y la besó —a partir de hoy pasaremos más tiempo juntos— informó al recordar que Kagome volvería por su cuenta a casa, apenas dejó sus labios. Él haría lo mismo que ella.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Kagome, ¡ya dime!— insistió la castaña y le picó el brazo con la goma de su lápiz.

—Ah… qué te importa, Sango— respondió con burla la joven azabache, prestando atención al frente, a la clase que estaba a la mitad.

La castaña frunció el ceño y la miró con reproche —tú me dijiste que ibas a decirme.— volvió a mencionar en voz baja y haciéndose un poco hacia un lado con su pupitre para acercarse más a ella.

Kagome sonrió y volteó a verla —no lo sé todavía.— aceptó al fin.

Sango la miró incrédula —pero tú dijiste que…

—Lo hemos hablado. Muy seriamente.

—Mmm… eso es aburrido— dijo y se recargó decepcionada en su lugar.

Kagome sonrió —¿tú ya?— preguntó y su sonrisa se extendió al verla enrojecer, Sango se quedó inmóvil —supongo que sí… Miroku es universitario y es un pervertido.

—¡¿Qué?!— cuestionó indignada la chica y cuidando de no ser notada por el profesor —puede que él sea… pero yo no…— quiso explicar.

—Tranquila, te entiendo.— la calmó la azabache. Sango también tenía miedo a tener su primera vez. Y tras sonreírle una última vez, prestó atención a su clase.

—Copien esto a su libreta y quiero los problemas resueltos antes de finalizar la hora— habló el profesor y los aburridos jóvenes hicieron lo que se les ordenó.

Kagome se concentró en los números que había plasmado en su libreta, y no sintió el transcurrir del tiempo. La campana sonó.

—Ay no… no terminé— se lamentó la castaña y volteó a ver la libreta de Kagome —¿y tú?

—Por supuesto que sí— soltó autosuficiente.

Sango ladeó el rostro en fingida indignación.

—Entreguen sus cuadernos y se los entregaré la siguiente clase.— los ojos de la castaña se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¡Diablos!

—Ya qué, ni modo. No pasa nada malo.— le restó importancia la azabache y se levantó con su mochila al hombro.

—Claro… a ti no te va a sermonear— respondió cansadamente la castaña y la imitó al levantarse. —ten, ponla debajo de la tuya.— le dijo al ofrecerle su libreta.

Kagome sonrió y así lo hizo. —Vámonos.— le dijo a la castaña y salieron apresuradas del salón.

—Kag, vayamos al centro comercial a tontear un rato.— sugirió la castaña mientras doblaban el pasillo de su salón.

—No puedo… Kouga va a llevarme a casa ¿por qué no vienes?

La castaña rodó los ojos —prefiero no interrumpir. Además, me desvío mucho.

—Saldremos mañana ¿vale?... le aviso a Kouga y tomo el camión, por mí no hay problema.— ofreció la azabache.

—Bien— sonrió divertida la castaña —entonces los dejo— le guiñó el ojo para retirarse una vez que vio al ojiazul acercarse.

—¿Nos vamos?— cuestionó el joven moreno apenas llegó al lado de la azabache.

Kagome le sonrió y le tomó de la mano —por supuesto.

Salieron del instituto entre la gran cantidad de alumnos que se apresuraban a marcharse, el patio frontal se vio lleno de charlas y risas. Kagome alcanzó a ver a Sango ser sorprendida por Miroku al pasar por ella. No pudo evitar pensar el Inuyasha y en que tal vez, él también ya hubiese salido de la universidad.

—Vayamos a comer— la invitó el joven apenas subieron al auto.

—No lo sé…— mencionó, se sentía incómoda al no traer mucho dinero.

—Vamos, después iremos al cine y te llevaré a casa.— insistió el chico y encendió el auto para emprender la marcha.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Kagome. Todavía no quiero despedirme de ti.— interrumpió el chico.

—Yo tampoco.— dijo ella y sonrió al aceptarlo.

Una vez en el lugar, optaron por comer algo ligero para posteriormente entrar al cine. La película pasó entre charlas y algún bostezo por parte del chico que no gustaba mucho de las películas de romance, Kagome lo veía de reojo y ligeramente enternecida por el capricho que le había cumplido al aceptar ver dicha proyección. Para cuando terminaron de ver la película, la tarde ya había muerto y las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaban a brillar.

—Creo que se nos hizo tarde— dijo preocupada la azabache.

—Descuida, llegaremos en seguida.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Se asomó por la ventana de la sala una vez más, bajó la cortina molesto al no haber señales de ella. Inuyasha le había advertido a Kagome que llegaría tarde, y lo último que esperaba era que su hermana se tomara la irresponsabilidad de hacer lo mismo.

—Maldita sea, Kagome— mencionó frustrado al sentarse a ver la vieja tele mientras seguía esperándola, movió su pie arriba y abajo insistentemente. Había estado toda la tarde con Kikyo y a pesar de que la chica lo complacía en todo lo que necesitaba, no había logrado sacarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior… pequeños flashazos lo sorprendían en medio de su clase o incluso en el tiempo que estuvo con su delgada novia.

Al transcurrir cerca de veinte minutos vio como la ventana se iluminó con las luces de un auto que se estacionó frente a su casa. Se levantó instintivamente y por la misma ventana observó a Kagome bajar del auto ayudada por el estúpido de su novio, la vio abrazarla y perderse en un largo beso. Avanzó molesto y abrió la puerta.

—¡Kagome!— la llamó, obligándola a separarse del chico.

Kouga lo miró molesto e Inuyasha le sostuvo la vista de igual modo, el ojiazul estuvo a punto de comenzar a discutir, pero la azabache justificó a su hermano. Ya era muy noche para que recién llegara a su casa. Se despidió de manera apresurada del chico y se dirigió al interior de su vivienda.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de la hora?— cuestionó fríamente apenas la chica cruzó la puerta.

—Lo siento, no creí que fuera tan tarde— dijo al cruzarlo.

Inuyasha cerró de un fuerte golpe la puerta. —No creas que porque Hitomiko no está, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.— la regañó y subió las escaleras sin decirle más.

Kagome frunció el ceño —tú también llegaste tarde— mencionó molesta ¿por qué se molestaba tanto? Era la primera vez que hacía tal cosa.

Inuyasha detuvo sus pasos a la mitad de la escalera y volteó a verla de medio lado molesto —eso es diferente, Kagome. Yo soy un hombre y mayor, en cambio tú, no eres más que una estúpida niña.— escupió molesto y retomó su paso.

Kagome abrió la boca indignada y ofendida —¡idiota!— le gritó al no saber qué más decirle.

El peliplata se encerró en su cuarto y no volvió a salir, no entendía del todo la molestia que sentía y por qué le había dicho tales cosas a su hermana, él nunca le había hablado así a Kagome, solo entendía que con lo ocurrido ayer, la cercanía que ella tenía con Kouga resultaba más molesta que nunca... ¿pero por qué? No había terminado de comprenderlo… no podían ser celos.

Por la mañana siguiente el trato de Kagome e Inuyasha se había vuelto seco, ninguno de los dos se hablaba y el camino a la preparatoria era sumamente incómodo. Inuyasha solo le había advertido que tenía que estar temprano en su casa y ella no le había contestado, pero así lo había hecho.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¿Puedo quedarme un momento?— cuestionó el chico ojiazul una vez frente a su casa, ya habían pasado varios días y Kagome no salía con él después del colegio y era poco el tiempo que pasaban juntos después de clase.

—Hoy no, debo acompañar a Inuyasha a ver al abogado que se encarga del problema que de la familia…— explicó—… al parecer, las cosas podrían mejorar pronto.

—Ya veo…— dijo y bajó del auto no tan convencido, le abrió la puerta —¿qué tal mañana?

Kagome sonrió —mañana me parece perfecto— aceptó la chica y sonrió para besarlo.

—Bien— aceptó de mejor ánimo el joven y le sonrió satisfecho.

Kagome entró a la casa tras un último beso y apenas cerró la puerta vio a Inuyasha bajar de prisa por la escalera.

—La cita se ha adelantado, iré yo solo.— informó secamente el chico una vez que estuvo seguro que Kouga se había marchado.

—¿Qué?

—No es mi culpa— dijo y volteó a verla —como sea, te informaré si hay algo que debas saber.

—Déjame ir contigo— pidió antes de que abriese la puerta.

Inuyasha volteó a verla y suspiró cansadamente —lo siento, no estás presentable. Además, preferiría que no lo hicieras. Un juzgado no es lugar para ti.— dijo y se giró para salir.

Kagome tragó pesadamente y no dijo más. Su relación con Inuyasha se estaba fracturando… sentía que si las cosas se arreglaban en el juicio cercano, podría perderlo, y no le preocupaba ya el absurdo amor que creía tenerle, ahora, le preocupaba perder a su única familia.

Suspiró derrotada y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación. Amenazaba con caer en una depresión como una de las que fue víctima tras la muerte de sus padres. Intentó ignorar eso y sacó sus libros para hacer sus tareas, debía mantenerse ocupada en esa prioridad de su vida, el colegio y sus calificaciones siempre habían sido importantes para ella. En eso debía concentrarse antes de dejarse caer en un abismo de dudas y tristezas.

Después de terminar con su tarea, se dio una ducha en un intento por relajarse; una vez que salió comprobó que seguía sola en la casa…

—Debí decirle a Kouga que se quedara…— se dijo, después de que Inuyasha se fue, debió llamarlo, tontamente no lo había hecho y ahora estaba sola y aburrida.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse —mejor haré algo para cenar.— se animó y tras colocarse su delgado short y la fresca y holgada blusa de su piyama, bajó a la cocina.

Observó desganada el refrigerador y la comida que ahí había. Nada le apetecía. Sacó por fin el paquete de jamón y optó por prepararse un emparedado y preparar también uno para Inuyasha. Apenas terminó con ello observó las luces del auto que ingresaba a la cochera de la casa. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hola ¿cómo te fue?— saludó la azabache apenas el ojidorado entró.

Él volteó a verla —bien, el abogado dice que todo se solucionará en un par de meses.

—¿Meses?

—Sí. Son asuntos complicados, Kagome— informó y se talló el puente de la nariz.

Ella mordió su labio, Inuyasha se veía cansado —¿quieres? — le ofreció un plato con la comida.

Estuvo tentado a decirle que no, pues recién había comido, pero Kagome se miraba extraña… tal vez triste. Terminó por asentir y aun así, comieron frente al televisor para evitar una charla más seria que se le antojaría incómoda.

—Hitomiko habló hoy…— informó el peliplata.

—¿Dijo cuando vuelve?— preguntó Kagome apenas volteándolo a ver.

—En dos semanas más— mencionó volteando a verla —…piensa quedarse y yo volveré a la universidad— informó, vio el rostro de Kagome sorprenderse mínimamente y luego asentirle para desviar la mirada.

—Bien— respondió sin mostrar ninguna afección. Volvió a morder su emparedado y prestar atención al televisor.

—Gracias por la comida, me voy a bañar y a dormir.— se despidió el peliplata.

—Buenas noches— mencionó en voz baja mientras se retiraba. Tragó pesadamente y dejó su comida de lado, se le revolvió el estómago y no supo por qué… tal vez porque el presentimiento que le advertía que el buen lazo de hermandad que llevaban, se quebraría; cobraba fuerza. Suspiró profundamente e intentó ignorar el hecho.

Después de media hora Kagome apagó el televisor y se dirigió a la cocina, esta vez no tuvo ánimo de lavar los trastes que se ensuciaron. Apagó las luces de la planta baja para subir a su habitación, ella también dormiría.

La noche era ligeramente calurosa así que optó por abrir la ventana y dejar colarse el fresco aire nocturno, un par de minutos disfrutó de ver el ondear ligero de su blanca cortina, cerró los ojos despacio y se fue dejando vencer por el sueño, afuera solo escuchaba el silencio de la noche ser quebrado por el relajante ruido de un grillo, y a lo lejos el ladrido de un perro, las luces de los autos que pasaban iluminaban parcial y momentáneamente su habitación. Inuyasha posiblemente ya estaba dormido, el silencio de la casa era casi total. Se relajó y durmió. No le preocupó pensar en que papel jugaría su sueño, si sería su aliado y la dejaría tranquila, o sería su enemigo, llenándola de esos vívidos sueños que eran como su placentero martirio… su pecaminoso placer, pues en ellos, la acompañaba su hermano. Ojalá hoy no fuese así.

El reloj en la pared de la habitación de la azabache marcaba la una y media de la mañana cuando un estruendoso sonido la hizo despertar abruptamente. Se sentó en la cama y aun con miedo se asomó por la puerta.

La luz del pasillo la cegó momentáneamente.

—Quédate aquí. No salgas, Kagome.— escuchó la voz preocupada de su hermano y enseguida lo vio bajar de prisa las escaleras con un bat de béisbol en la mano... ¿acaso…?

—Inuyasha… ¿qué fue eso?— cuestionó en voz baja al seguirlo por las escaleras.

Él volteó a verla molesto —que te quedes arriba, Kagome.— la reprendió en voz baja pero seria.

Ella negó con miedo.

El peliplata resopló frustrado —no te separes de mi.— ordenó para después de verla severamente y avanzar en cauteloso paso al primer piso.

El corazón de la chica latía nervioso y una vez que se vieron en la planta baja, Inuyasha encendió la luz de la sala que alumbraría el recibidor y la cocina. La vista de ambos jóvenes fue atraída por una sombra que se alejó de prisa en el exterior.

—Inuyasha— Kagome lo llamó en voz alta al verlo salir corriendo tras él, al atravesar la puerta.

—¡Ey tú!— el ojidorado gritó al robusto y ágil sujeto que logró saltar la pequeña puerta de la cochera de la casa —¡maldición!— mencionó molesto al tropezar y lastimar su pie desnudo, alzó la vista y vio al sujeto perderse en la larga y obscura calle —¡mierda!— maldijo frustrado al obligarse a regresar, tampoco podía seguirlo pues iba solo en el pantalón de su pijama y además, Kagome estaba sola en casa.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó preocupada la azabache al ir a su encuentro y verlo caminar ligeramente mal.

—Si… ese maldito sujeto seguro pensaba robar— mencionó y volteó a ver por encima de la barra de la cocina el pequeño traste de los cubiertos en el suelo, que fue el ruido que los alertó. Si eso no hubiese ocurrido el tipo estaría en la casa, con suerte solo robaría algo… y en el peor de los casos, el tipo pudo haberle hecho algo a Kagome. Volteó a ver a la azabache que veía preocupada la ventana que había sido forzada por el sujeto.

—Sube— volvió a mencionar el peliplata— yo cerraré bien.

Kagome asintió nerviosa, subió a su cuarto y se encerró en el mismo, se sentó todavía nerviosa en su cama ¡Dios! esa zona sí que era peligrosa, nunca lo había pensado.

—Ya todo está bien, Kag. Duerme.— aseguró el chico al asomarse a su cuarto. Ella asintió y él cerró la puerta, Kagome volvió a acostarse sobre su blando colchón… observó el reloj, eran las dos.

… . … .. … . …

El peliplata se dejó caer sobre su cama y negó frustrado, ese lugar era muy peligroso para dejar a Kagome y a Hitomiko viviendo solas… iba a reconsiderar la opción de volver a vivir en los departamentos universitarios, seguro Kikyo se molestaría, pero su familia era prioridad. Cerró los ojos y se llevó su brazo a la frente… un par de tímidos golpes lo hicieron fruncir el ceño.

—Inuyasha— escuchó la débil voz de su hermana del otro lado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kagome?— cuestionó y la vio abrir la puerta, él se incorporó ligeramente sobre la cama, la luz del pasillo no dejaba ver mucho del rostro de la chica, pero sí de todo el perfil de su cuerpo.

—Bu-bueno yo…— comenzó con pena —me preguntaba sí…

—Si ¿qué?— preguntó el chico sin entender, intentó fijar su vista a su rostro e ignorar la delgada ropa que ella vestía.

—¿Pu-puedo dormir aquí? ¿co-contigo?— mencionó débilmente y se aferró al marco de la puerta donde esperaba.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y desvió el rostro de inmediato al no evitar un ligero y patético sonrojo —no creo que…

—Tengo miedo— confesó la chica… Kagome estaba asustada por lo ocurrido, y también, por la idea de estarlo perdiendo. Inuyasha tenía toda la semana evitándola y ya hasta le había gritado cuando llegó tarde ese primer día con Kouga.

—Kagome— mencionó seriamente y se sentó sobre la cama, solo una delgada sabana lo cubría. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? después de haberla visto no se consideraba una persona confiable, pues ella revolvía muchas sensaciones en su interior… ¿acaso buscaría…?

—Por favor… como cuando éramos niños ¿recuerdas?— interrumpió la negativa del chico.

Inuyasha bajó su mirada y sonrió tiernamente, Kagome tenía razón, ella muchas veces se metió a escondidas a su cuarto cuando niños, y más después de ver películas de terror o cosas espeluznantes en la tele. Era absurdo pensar que estaba provocándolo, pues Kagome, aunque le molestara tenía novio; y después de que lo besó, nunca más le había hecho ni dicho nada que le hiciera pensar que lo amaba o que sentía algo por él… lo de esa tarde en su cuarto cuando la vio haciendo aquello, no fue planeado, estaba seguro que ella no sabía que la había visto… ¿cómo negarse, entonces?

—Bien…— cedió sin estar muy seguro.

La vio sonreír agradecida cuando se giró a cerrar la puerta —no molestaré, lo prometo. Ya muero de sueño.— aseguró la chica al meterse bajo la sábana con él.

Inuyasha le hizo espacio —bien… yo también.— mencionó y la vio acomodarse en la única almohada y girar su cuerpo de cara a la pared. Suspiró derrotado y se acostó también dándole la espalda. Eso sería lo mejor.

Al paso de los lentos minutos Kagome parecía haber sido vencida por el sueño, ella giró su cuerpo quedando de espaldas sobre el blando colchón y empujando ligeramente al joven peliplata sobre esa pequeña cama individual. Inuyasha se movió incómodo pues estaba casi en la orilla, el sueño causaba estragos en él y se obligó a girarse, tomó a Kagome del hombro y la volteó nuevamente hacia la pared, se acomodó a su espalda y envolvió su cintura en un abrazo… la delgada azabache se revolvió buscando acomodarse y nunca despertó.

Inuyasha apretó los ojos cuando un ligero placer despertó en él, producto de los movimientos inconscientes de Kagome. Negó en silencio para despejarse y aun así, volvió a acomodarse a su lado. Intentó seguir la respiración de Kagome lenta y acompasada para dormir a su lado, pero el aroma de su pelo y la propia piel de la joven, lo distrajeron del acto… Kagome se removió cómoda entre su calor y tras alzar un poco el rostro, observó la blanca piel de su cuello y su fino perfil, la luz de la luna iluminaba ligeramente el lugar, haciendo más atractiva a la vista la delicada piel de la chica.

—Kagome— la nombró con pesar y acarició suavemente la piel de su abdomen bajo la blusa. Su cuerpo reaccionó a la electrizante corriente que recorrió su cuerpo. _"Demonios"_ pensó al dejar escapar su aliento en el cuello de la joven que reaccionó pegando más su cuerpo a él.

Inuyasha tragó pesadamente… el sueño lo había abandonado y como muchas noches, una perversa atracción lo invadió… esta vez era peor, esta vez Kagome estaba ahí… para él.

—No— se dijo despacio. Era aberrante siquiera considerarlo, fijó su vista en el marfilado rostro de su joven hermana, su fino perfil y sus pestañas largas nunca le llamaron tanto la atención. Su respiración seguía tranquila y natural… Kagome seguía dormida, ajena a él.

De forma inconsciente besó la piel desnuda de su hombro, ella no se movió. Sin despegar sus labios de esa zona, lamió y descubrió el dulce sabor de su piel… esta vez Kagome se movió ligeramente. Por un momento sintió miedo de despertarla, pues no sabía cómo explicarle lo que estaba haciendo.

Kagome gimió en medio de su sueño cuando él subió su mano despacio hasta tocar el nacimiento de sus senos.

—Kagome— la nombró con pesar nuevamente y esta vez volvió a llevar sus labios a su piel, el suave gemido que le arrancó logró excitarlo. Sí, era un maldito… pero no había logrado sacarla de su cabeza. El día después que la vio tocándose, estuvo con Kikyo, le hizo el amor a su novia… pero no la vio a ella. Vio a Kagome. Su frustración llegó al punto de sentir odiarla por haberle hecho mirarla de otra forma… la había evitado, rechazado y mantenido al margen lo más que pudo… pero ahora no podía, no… no quería. ¿Por qué tuvieron que nacer hermanos?

La volteó despacio y besó su cuello. Kagome volvió a gemir, pero no despertó… ella apretó los ojos y culpó a sus recurrentes sueños de esas sensaciones. Inuyasha se subió sobre ella, cuidando de no dejar caer su peso del todo… si Kagome despertaba, confesaría que la vio masturbarse y todo lo que le estaba causando. Besó su cuello y notó como entre el sueño la respiración de su hermana se agitaba, eso solo lo excitó más. Su erección cobró fuerza y no pudo evitar gemir cuando la rozó sin intención entre las piernas de la delgada joven.

Alzó su mano despacio y subió su delgada blusa… perdió el aliento al ver lo perfectamente redondos de sus dos senos. Ni siquiera volteó a verla y bajó despacio a ellos. Después de verla tocándolos mientras pensaba en él, la parte más obscura de su interior le decía que deseaba que fuese él quien la tocara, y ahora, esa misma parte, lo empujó a deslizar la delgada tela del sostén y exhibir esa piel prohibida de su ser… su cuerpo vibró solo de verla.

—Kag…— la nombró al perder el aliento, su erección dolió y se obligó a tocarse para calmar un poco el dolor. Sin creer lo que estaba haciendo, lamió y probó de sus senos, endureciendo uno de los pezones de la chica para poseerlo con sus labios. Kagome gimió aun dormida y apretó sus piernas por las extrañas y placenteras sensaciones que colmaban su cuerpo. Él se pegó a ella y soltó su hinchado miembro para frotarlo despacio contra sus piernas desnudas al acomodarse a un costado de ella.

Apoyó su peso sobre un brazo y con la mano libre acarició y masajeó uno de sus senos, con la boca siguió disfrutando el contrario. Kagome volvió a gemir y él contuvo el deseo de morder su alterado pezón… apretó despacio el otro que tenía entre sus dedos.

—¡Dios!— se lamentó al obligarse a retirarse y deshacer todo contacto con ella.

No podía… No podía hacerle eso a Kagome.

Se apoyó de espaldas a la cama y aun, tras reconocer lo enfermo de esa situación, llevó su mano bajo su pijama y expuso su endurecido miembro. Se acarició despacio, de arriba abajo toda su longitud, su miembro comenzaba a lubricarse en la ardiente necesidad que su cuerpo sentía de introducirse en ella.

Gimió roncamente al apretar su erección entre su mano… Kagome giró su cuerpo, lo abrazó y entrecruzó una de sus piernas con las de él… siguió dormida. En ese momento poco le importaba al peliplata que lo descubriera, su ser estaba impregnado de pasión, de un ardiente deseo que se negaba a complacer en ella. Su firme decisión amenazaba en quebrarse en cualquier momento, en subirse sobre ella y arrancarle la ropa, para enterrarse en su interior, sin importarle nada mas.

Pero no.

Una pizca de raciocinio aun brillaba en él. Siguió tocándose y complaciéndose él mismo… sus movimientos cobraron fuerza y velocidad cuando Kagome lo nombró todavía dormida… seguro soñaba con él. La perversión que lo habitaba lo obligó a imaginar que se lo hacía. Su velocidad aumentó y su cuerpo ardió.

Explotó momentos después. Apretó sus dientes y aun así, su ronco gemido fue audible… Kagome solo mencionó algo entre sueños y se giró dándole la espalda. Él echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras continuaba derramándose bajo la sábana. Y conforme el placer desaparecía, algo en él cambió… no se repudiaba como pensó que haría.

Aun con su respiración agitada volteó a ver el curvilíneo cuerpo de Kagome… ¿por qué nacieron hermanos?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p>Bueno pues con esto cierro el segundo capítulo, el tercero es el último y contendrá el lemon obligatorio del reto :)<p>

Espero les vaya gustando y no lo encuentren tan grotesco como podría parecer xD

Agradezco sus comentarios y el favorito que le dieron xD no creí tener.

Bueno ahora respondo un review muy peculiar que me dejaron... mi pareja favorita es la Bankotsu x Kagome, crack. ¿Quién la inventó?... quién sabe. ¿Por qué nos gusta?... te recomendaría leer un fic para que nos entiendas, la pareja es genial, fresca y entretenida, la personalidad de Bankotsu es genial... lee y descúbrelo, no por nada, cada vez somos más las enamoradas de esa pareja.

Kag también me gusta con Inu, en fics como estos xD ... y también con Sessh, pues ese hombre es sexy :) no tengo problema en emparejarla con cualquiera de los tres, pero mis long fics son únicamente dedicados al bankkag. Y aun así, me esfuerzo por crear buenos shots con los otros dos :D

Saludos y hasta la siguiente actu.


	3. Chapter 3

_LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENCEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MÍA._

* * *

><p><em>-3-<em>

—Inuyasha— mencionó tristemente mientras descansaba su cabeza entre sus brazos simulando dormir sentada en su pupitre. Toda la noche había tenido extraños sueños con su hermano… eso de dormir a su lado había sido una mala idea, ella creyó sentirse segura y cómoda como cuando niños; pero todo empeoró… añoraba a Inuyasha. Casi lo sintió tocarla, esta vez su cabeza la estaba traicionando terriblemente. Ella le estaba fallando a su hermano.

El timbre sonó.

—¡Es todo por hoy. Pueden salir!— habló en voz alta el profesor quien seguía recibiendo libretas con el trabajo realizado en esa hora, Kagome lo había entregado momentos antes, ese día Sango se había reportado enferma y no estuvo para distraerla. Extrañó mucho a su amiga, necesitaba hablar con alguien, sabía que Sango no la entendería, pero tampoco la juzgaría.

Tenía que cambiar ese absurdo amor o deseo que sentía por su hermano.

—Hola, bonita— saludó Kouga sonriente al abrazarla por la espalda al verla caminar solitaria por uno de los concurridos pasillos del instituto.

—Kouga— saludó sonriente y como era costumbre, le permitió besarla frente al resto de sus compañeros que los pasaban de largos, la mayoría sin prestarles atención, salvo una joven pelirroja que desvió la mirada al ver la escena y se retiró sin hacerse notar.

—¿Nos vamos?— cuestionó animado el chico. Kagome sonrió contagiada y asintió para tomarlo de la mano.—¿hoy sí me invitarás a tu casa?— cuestionó el joven al voltearla a ver.

—Claro. En eso quedamos ¿no?— respondió ignorando una vez más sus perturbadores sentimientos.

El camino a casa no fue tan largo como le parecía a Kagome generalmente, Kouga era un chico agradable del que fácilmente podría enamorarse, la trataba muy bien, era cariñoso y atrevido. Ya no iba a pensar en Inuyasha. ¿Por qué hacerlo? entendió que al hacer tal cosa, solo se envolvía en una fantasía… estaba trayendo un sueño a su realidad… un bajo y antinatural anhelo.

—Al menos estaremos solos— mencionó el chico al estacionarse frente a la casa de la azabache.

—Inuyasha siempre llega tarde— informó Kagome al bajar del auto.

Kouga sonrió complacido por ello y bajó tras su novia. La siguió al interior de la casa.

—Prepararé palomitas— informó la joven y dejó su mochila en el pequeño mueble de la entrada.

—Bien— aceptó el joven y avanzó con poco ánimo hasta la sala. Se preguntaba hasta cuando Kagome seguiría viviendo en ese lugar. Se sentó en el mueble frente al televisor y sintonizó algo en los pocos canales que el aparato le mostraba. Un par de minutos después Kagome se sentó a su lado con un tazón que contenía el alimento todavía vaporoso.

—Kagome, sobre lo que hemos hablado…— habló de pronto Kouga al no interesarle mucho lo que veían.

Ella volteó a verlo nerviosa, entendía perfecto a lo que se refería —bueno…

—Creo que ya hemos esperado demasiado— la interrumpió el chico. Anteriormente respetaba su punto sobre la minoría de edad, pero hacía un par de semanas que Kagome había superado esa etapa, y él ya no quería seguir sin avanzar. Necesitaban dar el siguiente paso.

—Lo sé es solo que…— aceptó y mordió su labio nerviosa, sabía que eso necesitaba para avanzar y dejar de lado sus dudas, pero seguía sintiendo ese temor natural a esa primera experiencia.

—Kagome, ya no voy a seguir así— le advirtió y la vio seriamente.

Ella frunció el ceño ¿era un ultimátum?

—Es tan infantil— sonrió el joven y se alzó sobre ella. Besó sus labios y la obligó a recostarse sobre uno de los cojines del sofá. Discutirlo era absurdo. Él necesitaba estar con ella, había quitado el tazón de palomitas y lo había dejado en la pequeña mesa de centro.

—Ahh— ella gimió cuando él mordió su labio y apretó uno de sus senos —es-pera…— suplicó cuando él retiró con maña su chaleco y comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa escolar.

Kouga siguió besándola para calmar los nervios de Kagome, y de paso, aumentar su excitación. Tras un par de segundos logró ver el blanco sostén de encaje que Kagome portaba, dejó de besarla solo para observarla. Los ojos nerviosos de la chica se posaron en la azulina mirada del joven sobre ella y tragó despacio al verlo bajar a besar su cuello. Cerró los ojos. Eso tarde o temprano iba a pasar, no quería perder a Kouga por un absurdo.

Kouga jadeó al acariciar la suavidad de sus piernas y Kagome se tensó al sentir que pretendía retirar esa prenda íntima bajo su falda.

—Espera— suplicó por tiempo. Luchaba por convencerse.

—No— se negó y se subió sobre ella al acostarla completamente sobre el mueble. Sabía que Kagome terminaría aceptándolo y solo buscó apresurar un poco las cosas.

… . … .. … . …

Inuyasha conducía fastidiado por las casi solitarias calles de la ciudad. El día era nublado y él se sentía especialmente agotado, había dormido realmente poco y necesitaba descanso, eso lo motivó a deshacerse temprano de su novia. Necesitaba volver a casa aunque no quería, después de lo de anoche y ese intento de robo, no quería dejar a Kagome sola, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de verla a la cara después de lo que había hecho mientras ella dormía a su lado. Era un enfermo.

Frunció el ceño molesto al reconocer el auto del estúpido novio de su hermana en frente de su casa. Apagó el auto y no se molestó siquiera en estacionarlo en la cochera. Bajó molesto y pensó en ignorarlo cuando entrase. Pero su sangre herviría al hacerlo.

—Ko-Kouga espera…— escuchó la suplicante y débil voz de su hermana. Su cuerpo se tensó en rabia. El tipo ni siquiera la escuchó y siguió metiendo sus manos bajo su ropa, exponiendo sus largas piernas y apretando sus senos.

—¿Qué mierdas crees que haces?— habló un indignado y furioso peliplata al jalar por la camisa al maldito sujeto que se aprovechaba de Kagome. Kouga apretó los ojos y los dientes cuando su espalda se estrelló contra la pequeña barra que dividía la cocina del corredor y posteriormente, de la sala.

—Aghh… Inuyasha— casi gruñó el joven al ponerse de pie.

—¡Inuyasha!— Kagome alzó la voz sorprendida y se acercó a su hermano que la fulminó con la mirada, ella solo pudo ocultar su torso prácticamente expuesto con al jalar con sus manos su blanca blusa escolar.

—Eres un maldito ¿qué demonios te crees?— habló Kouga soportando el dolor y tomando desprevenido al ojidorado le propinó un golpe en la quijada.

—¡Kouga!— Kagome lo nombró sorprendida al ver a su hermano tambalearse —¿qué haces?

—Infeliz— rugió por lo bajo el ojidorado y ambos varones se enfrascaron en una intimidante pelea. Kagome quiso detenerlos pero solo logró salir lastimada y casi derrumbada.

—Basta por favor, Kouga, Inuyasha— suplicó casi gritando, algunos vecinos no tardaron en asomarse a la calle buscando el origen de semejante escándalo.

—¡No la vuelvas a tocar!— advirtió seriamente el peliplata al volver a arrojarlo al suelo y a los pies de la puerta abierta de la casa.

Kouga se limpió con poca delicadeza un hilo de sangre que resbaló de sus labios —eso no lo decides tú— aclaró —vámonos Kagome.— le ordenó a su asustada y casi pálida novia.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió el peso de la mirada de ambos chicos sobre ella —yo…

—Ni se te ocurra. Tú no sales de aquí— advirtió el peliplata al interrumpirla.

—¿Por qué Inuyasha?— cuestionó molesto y amargamente Kouga, él sentía que Inuyasha quería más que como una hermana a Kagome —¿te gusta tu hermana?— y no lo cayó más.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó Kagome sin creer lo que oía… ¿sería posible qué…? Se sintió mal por ello… si eso era cierto, era su culpa.

—Lárgate y evita seguir diciendo estupideces— contestó amenazante el peliplata y le dedicó una mirada cargada de desprecio.

—Pero Kagome se viene conmigo— le advirtió al tomarla de la mano. Ella todavía seguía sin creer lo que ocurría, se dejó guiar por Kouga y creyó que lo mejor era hablar con Inuyasha después, Kouga era su novio y a Inuyasha tenía que aprender a verlo como solo su hermano. Se iría con Kouga, necesitaba tiempo. Asintió y dio un paso a la salida.

—Tú no sales de aquí— Inuyasha la sujetó con fuerza de su antebrazo y la vio severamente, había desprecio en su voz. No entendió porque sintió eso como una traición.

—Inuyasha yo…— intentó replicar e imponerse. Eso era su culpa.

—Y tú lárgate si no quieres que te mate a golpes— amenazó al soltar con poca delicadeza a Kagome y sacarlo por la fuerza de su casa, prácticamente arrastrándolo.

—¡Que me sueltes imbécil!— Kouga lo retó con la mirada y forcejeó los pocos metros que lo obligó a avanzar y cuando lo soltó, no tardo en verse del otro lado de las rejas de la puerta.—¡eres un cobarde y un poco hombre!— gritó al verlo adentrarse, se contuvo de decir que estaba seguro que sentía algo impropio por su hermana para no perjudicar a la joven. Y se obligó a calmarse cuando los vecinos se le quedaron viendo y se cuestionaban entre ellos si deberían llamar a la policía. —¡maldición!— tuvo que retirarse frustrado.

—¡Eres un bruto Inuyasha!— gritó Kagome cuando lo vio entrar y azotar la puerta, sus ojos estaban aguados y se sentía frustrada. Kouga se fue molesto y lo entendería si terminara con ella… ella no podía darse ese lujo. Negó y lo vio con reproche para subir de prisa a su habitación.

—¡Kagome ven acá, maldita sea!— le gritó Inuyasha roncamente al seguir conteniendo la molestia que lo quemaba.

—¡Vete al diablo!— le gritó al comenzar a subir de prisa.

—Te estoy hablando Kagome. Con un demonio.— le gritó y la detuvo bruscamente al jalarla del brazo.

—Eres un imbécil, Inuyasha, no tenías por qué golpearlo— también alzó la voz humillada.

—¿Y qué demonios querías que hiciera? El imbécil te estaba…— reprochó y se detuvo al no tolerar ni siquiera la idea. La cercanía de ambos era muy corta pues el peliplata la seguía sujetando para enfrentarla.

Kagome notó la impotencia de su hermano en los ojos y desvió su rostro dolida, tragó ligeramente —no estaba haciendo nada que yo no quisiera…

La fuerza en su mano creció y Kagome cerró los ojos por ello — Kagome eres…

—Sí, y es algo que a ti no debería importarte— lo interrumpió y lo vio molesta, no quería escuchar de sus labios algo que la ofendiera, aunque tal vez lo merecía por lo que acababa de decir. Pero necesitaba cortar de raíz con eso, lo de la noche anterior fue tan real que le dio miedo… iba a perder a su hermano de todos modos, y prefería perderlo de esa forma.

La mirada dorada del peliplata recorrió el rostro de Kagome, la vio molesta y dolida… apenas podía creer que ella, su Kagome hubiese sido capaz de… fueron unos segundos en los que el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

—Claro que me importa, eres…— mencionó y su voz se hizo ronca, pero más débil.

—Tu hermana— lo interrumpió al verlo a los ojos —y no deberías de meterte en mis decisiones.

Él negó en silencio todavía sin soltarla —Kagome— la nombró y con la otra mano sostuvo su rostro. Estaba mal lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba celoso, después de lo de anoche, sentía que la estaba reclamando como algo suyo.

Los ojos achocolatados de la chica temblaron y pareció entender. Sí era su culpa —Inuyasha… somos hermanos, nunca debí…— mencionaba, pero los labios hambrientos del ojidorado la obligaron a callar. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y vio el ceño contraído de su hermano bajo ese alborotado flequillo plateado. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza. Sintió su cuerpo ser atraído fieramente por el brazo libre del joven y gimió por ello. Inuyasha invadió su boca con su lengua y Kagome cerró los ojos despacio… ¿qué estaban haciendo?

Inuyasha continuó besando a Kagome y el rudo agarre que mantenía en su brazo perdió fuerza hasta desaparecerlo y llevar su mano, ahora, a su negra cabellera y atraerla a él. No quería deshacer el beso porque no sabía qué decir, ¿qué diría Kagome? la sintió corresponderlo, y su beso se hizo suave. Largos segundos después y con sus agitadas respiraciones escapando por sus labios, separaron los mismos… sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y al instante.

—¿Qué…?— quiso hablar casi con miedo la joven.

—No lo sé…— confesó el ojidorado y no la soltó, siguió abrazándola y la mano de su cabello resbaló a su nuca. Volvió a atraerla a él.

—No— suplicó débilmente la joven —e-esto es por mi culpa… yo…yo…— quiso hablar y su cuerpo tembló.

—Yo también siento lo mismo, Kagome— confesó y su tibio aliento rosó los labios temblorosos de joven.

Un par de pesadas lágrimas bañaron las mejillas de la azabache. Se aterró, ella no creyó que eso fuese a pasar de verdad —per-dóname…— suplicó y quiso alejarse.

—No llores Kag… nunca me gustó verte llorar— suplicó y volvió a besarla. Kagome abrió sus labios y tortuosamente disfrutó de la suavidad de la lengua de Inuyasha sobre la de ella, acariciándola y mezclando tímidamente su saliva y la de ella. El cuerpo de Kagome vibró cuando él la apretó contra su propio cuerpo.

—Inu… Inuyasha…— gimió su nombre cuando él dejó sus labios para probar con pasión su cuello. Probó el sabor de Kagome, la niña que adoraba desde que nació, por la que daría su vida. Ella lo había confundido, si no hubiese dicho aquellas palabras, él nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de la magnitud de sus sentimientos por ella… estaba deseándola. Deseaba a su hermana. La levantó ligeramente y Kagome enredó sus piernas en su cadera y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Gimió en su oído. Y él no detuvo sus pasos.

Buscó torpemente la manija de la primera puerta que encontró, se adentró a la habitación de su hermana con ella en brazos y sus besos se hicieron pasionales en su cuello, había dejado un par de marcas en él. Kagome mordió su labio y contuvo un gemido.

—Inuyasha… por favor… no— suplicó la joven cuando él se sentó sobre la cama con ella sobre él. Sus ojos asustados observaron las lagunas tan doradas como oro fundido que su hermano poseía. Tragó débilmente cuando las fuertes manos masculinas se colaron bajo su ropa y comenzaron a acariciar su espalda.

—No quiero detenerme Kagome— mencionó el joven al volver a llevar sus labios a los de su hermana y rosarlos suavemente… seguía descubriendo la suavidad de la piel de su delgada espalda.

Los ojos nerviosos de Kagome temblaron otra vez, veía el rostro perfecto de Inuyasha a centímetros del suyo y su alma se quebró… ella amaba a su hermano. Cerró los ojos y unió sus labios a él, lo besó torpemente y con miedo. Solo sería esa vez.

Tras el tímido beso de Kagome grandes cantidades de testosterona surgieron en el peliplata alimentando su libido. Kagome gimió cuando él hizo pasional su beso y notó la gran erección de su hermano presionarse contra su intimidad. Las manos del peliplata terminaron de retirar la blusa de Kagome y mientras bajaba sus labios a su cuello, deslizó los delgados tirantes de su sostén, para esta vez, probarlos sin reservas. El ceño de Kagome se contrajo en un culposo placer y sus dedos se enredaron en los hilos de plata que su hermano tenía por cabellos. Su respiración se hizo caliente y pesada.

—Inuyasha— gimió su nombre cuando éste sin poder contenerse más, la acostó sobre la suavidad de su cama y tras desabotonar su falda, había terminado por retirarla despacio acompañada por sus delgadas bragas… él la besó para tranquilizarla. Largos segundos después los ojos de Kagome mostraron un rastro de inseguridad cuando él buscó retirarle el sostén, que junto a sus blancas calcetas escolares era lo único que la cubría.

—Todo estará bien Kagome— mencionó el peliplata roncamente y una vez que deslizó el sostén por sus delgados brazos. Él se incorporó para retirarse la camisa y volvió a colocarse sobre ella. Los redondos senos de Kagome se aplastaron entre su pecho, provocándoles una oleada de placer, la primera de las que se prometían.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la chica al verlo a los ojos y reconocerlo una vez más —¿qué estamos haciendo?— volvió a cuestionar con dolor en su voz.

Los ojos dorados y cristalinos en pasión del joven se centraron en su rostro suavemente asustado —no lo sé… solo sé que no me quiero detener.— mencionó casi sin voz y sobre sus labios. Abrió los mismos y volvió a besarla. Las manos nerviosas de Kagome se atrevieron a tocar su ancha espalda y se entregó a ese beso. El corazón de ambos jóvenes latió con fuerza y la sangre corría velozmente calentando sus cuerpos. Y mientras Kagome arqueaba su espalda por el pasional beso, él aprovechó el momento para retirar su pantalón y terminar de desnudarse. Kagome se tensó al ser consciente de que su caliente e hinchado miembro rosaba su femineidad.

—Ahh— él gimió roncamente al sentir su cálida humedad surgir por él. Su piel se erizo.

—Inuyasha…— lo nombró en un gemido. El día comenzaba a ennegrecer, una tormenta pronto llegaría.

Él volvió a negar, ya no podía detenerse, besó sus labios fugazmente y bajó su cuello, posteriormente sus labios se perderían probando la dulce miel de sus senos. Fue en ese momento que Kagome se entregó completamente, sus manos acariciaron sus hombros y bajaron a su espalda, cerró los ojos al apagar su conciencia.

Él se frotó contra ella esperando tortuosamente el momento —Kagome… ¿puedo?— cuestionó con voz baja y ronca al verla a su rostro. Ella aceptó y lo sintió tomar su miembro para acomodarlo en su entrada. Apretó más sus ojos al sentir la presión que él ejercía. Sus dedos se apretaron en la espalda de su hermano.

—Ah, Inu…— lo llamó y tembló bajo él.

—Perdóname Kagome— mencionó, y no solo por el dolor físico que estaba por causarle… solo esperaba que ninguno de los dos se arrepintiera. —Aghh— gimió roncamente al sentir su miembro ser recibido dificultosamente por la estrecha calidez y humedad de Kagome —perdóname…— volvió a suplicar al bajar su cuerpo y recostarse sobre ella, mientras su cadera seguía presionando e introduciendo lentamente su hombría en el interior de la joven azabache que solo podía contener el dolor, y ahogar un gemido al morder suavemente su hombro.

Una vez que la delgada barrera cedió, se deslizó por completo en la apretada y ardiente intimidad de la que había sido su hermana… porque Kagome ya no lo era más… estaba tomándola como mujer. Entender eso lo obligó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de ella.

—¡Inuyasha!— lo nombró en un ahogado grito. Recibirlo en su interior estaba doliendo.

—Solo será un momento… Kag— mencionó en su oído y acarició su cabello para tranquilizarla, hizo sus movimientos suaves y profundos.

Kagome apretó los ojos y se concentró solo en sentirlo, sus piernas flexionadas se relajaron, eso aminoraba el dolor.

—Kag… Kagome— la nombró cuando la escuchó liberar los primeros, suaves y placenteros gemidos que le arrancaba. Su humedad se había incrementado. Kagome ya estaba disfrutando estregarse a él. Ella era virgen, momentos atrás lo comprobó; no quería pensar porqué había intentado hacerle creer lo contrario.

Ella abrió sus ojos y vio los ojos dorados de Inuyasha observarla con ternura, eso la estremeció y sintió ganas de llorar, su corazón continuó golpeando con fuerza. Inuyasha bajó a sus labios y tras aumentar la fuerza en sus embestidas, volvió a disfrutar de sus senos. Su cuerpo se arqueó inconscientemente y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Eso perdió a Inuyasha. Él se apoyó con una mano sobre el colchón y la otra la enredó en su cadera, separó su pecho del de Kagome y bajó su vista, extasiándose de un placer prohibido al verse penetrarla. Su cuerpo volvió a arder, cerró los ojos y la apretó de la cadera para incrementar el ritmo y fuerza de sus estocadas. Kagome no pudo contener más sus gemidos.

La lluvia comenzó a caer y el frío a inundar el ambiente. Ellos ni siquiera lo sintieron. El cuerpo de Inuyasha movía rítmicamente y con fuerza el delgado y curvilíneo de Kagome bajo él.

—Inu…— lo nombró en un gemido y sus manos se apretaron a la delgada sábana de su cama. Sus rosados pezones se erectaron. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo e Inuyasha no le daba tregua, seguía envistiéndola con pasión y fuerza. Sus suaves gemidos se unieron a los roncos de él. El placer los envolvía a ambos.

—Ah… Kag— él quiso bajar a besarla, pero no quería detenerse, no al sentir las paredes internas de Kagome comenzar a apretar y succionar su miembro en el pronto orgasmo que estaría por recorrerla. Se obligó a seguir golpeando contra ella. Sus músculos se tensaron cuando la escuchó llegar… y aun así, siguió penetrándola.

Los ojos de Kagome se cerraron solos, antes de que su visión se aguara por esa electrizante sensación que la recorrió completa. Dejó escapar un gemido que no pudo contener y que inundó la habitación. Su cuerpo se tensó y se relajó segundos después. Sintió que Inuyasha bajó sobre ella y seguirla envistiendo. Su cuerpo estaba inundado de placer.

Pesados jadeos proveían de oxigeno el caliente cuerpo del ojidorado. Había bajado y volvió a aplastar sus senos con su pecho… se concentró en verla, en reconocer la pasión reflejada en su rostro. Siguió moviéndose, esta vez, con más necesidad.

—Kagome ¿puedo…?— cuestionó al no poder más, su cuerpo estaba al límite.

—Sí…— aceptó la joven sin abrir sus ojos al comprenderlo, los jadeos de Inuyasha habían venido aumentando considerablemente —…yo, yo tomo píldoras…— aseguró.

Desde que Kagome había hablado con Kouga de avanzar en su relación, había decidido protegerse. Nunca creyó, que eso le ayudaría en esta situación.

Inuyasha se abrazó a su cuerpo y sus fuertes envestidas la arrastraron con él. Kagome volvió a experimentar un segundo orgasmo y su gemido se fundió con el de Inuyasha sobre ella… él bajó la cabeza para apoyarla en la frente ligeramente sudada de Kagome y su respiración escapó por sus labios; su cuerpo estaba siendo recorrido por una corriente eléctrica mientras su todavía hinchado miembro continuaba derramándose en el cálido interior de Kagome.

Abrió los ojos y la vio ruborizada. Ella lo imitó tímidamente segundos después, y lo supo. Amaba a Kagome. No era solo deseo, no era el morbo o la perversión que creyó tener. Desde niño surgió ese instinto por protegerla, por cuidarla… por amarla. Ella fue la primera en darse cuenta. Sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban entre ellas mientras ambos terminaban de entenderlo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?— preguntó Kagome y sus ojos se aguaron en llanto.

—Yo voy a encargarme… de todo, Kagome— le aseguró con su voz entrecortada, el frío comenzaba a calar en sus cuerpos, Inuyasha estiró su mano y tomó una cobija con la que los cubrió. Colocó sus dos brazos a cada lado del rostro de Kagome y la besó despacio, mientras que su sedosa esencia terminaba de salir.

—Inuyasha— lo nombró y su voz mostró su inseguridad y su miedo.

—Te amo, Kagome— mencionó y los ojos incrédulos de Kagome buscaron los suyos.

—Y-yo…— y ella no supo qué decir. Tragó pesadamente y segundos después dos largas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro cuando Inuyasha la besó. Ella también lo amaba, eso parecía un retorcido juego del destino. Ambos jóvenes compartían ese sentimiento de pertenencia, como si siempre hubiesen estado destinados a estar juntos… como si el destino los opusiera ahora en línea de sangre. Inuyasha negó en silencio apenas al dejar sus labios. Eso no los iba a detener. Él no sentía estar pecando ¿cómo luchar contra el amor? le resultaba más aberrante hacer sufrir a otras personas al seguir un camino diferente a ese que estaban por tomar y engañarse ellos mismo.

Kagome volvió a abrazarlo y él abandonó su cuerpo. Permanecieron un par de horas ahí, acostados en esa cama y resguardados por la seguridad de ese cuarto, la sensación de sus cuerpos desnudos uno al lado del otro, fue ligeramente extraña, pero no fue grotesca como alguna vez pensaron. Besos y caricias acompañaron sus dudas e inseguridades en esa charla después de pertenecerse.

—Todo va a estar bien— volvió a asegurar el peliplata momentos antes de besar sus labios e invitarla a bajar, su cuerpo necesitaba alimento. Esa noche la pasarían nuevamente juntos. Otra vez amándose.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—¡¿Cómo pudiste?!— el rostro del peliplata se ladeó y su mejilla ardió producto de la sonora bofetada que recibió.

—No fue su culpa, Hitomiko.— intervino la azabache que había estado escuchando sin permiso la conversación.

—¡Tú eres una niña no sabes lo que haces!— le gritó indignada la joven mujer —¡Y tú…!— decía ahora al peliplata que le sostenía la mirada.

—Él…— quiso hablar Kagome, pero Inuyasha la tomó del brazo y la puso tras él.

—Lo siento.— habló secamente a su joven madrina —solo te lo estoy avisando.

—¡Estás loco!— mencionó sin creerlo —¡están mal! — corrigió — ¡son hermanos!— mencionó y las lágrimas de Kagome rodaron.

—Nunca lo entenderías— el tono amargo de Inuyasha llamó la atención de la mujer —ninguno lo pidió.

—Inuyasha… Kagome— los nombró incrédula y su boca se secó.

—Perdón, Hitomiko— suplicó la joven con mirada angustiada y casi desesperada.

La mujer negó en silencio —jamás podría solaparlos. Es antinatural.— dijo al enfrentarla y alzar la vista a su tan querido peliplata. Inuyasha era el orgullo de su prima e Inu no, el esposo de ésta. Y Kagome, Kagome era lo que más amaban… ¿qué pensarían ellos al respecto? —Lo siento, pero no puedo.— mencionó y se giró.

Kagome volvió a sollozar. Acababan de perder a la única familia que les quedaba.

—No llores, Kagome. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.— dijo el peliplata y bajó su rostro a ella, le sonrió con calidez.

La joven tragó pesadamente e intentó controlar su deplorable estado.

—Después de que los problemas legales se cierren. Recuperaremos gran parte de lo que habíamos perdido. — le habló al sostenerla del rostro y obligarla a tranquilizarse —Nos iremos de aquí.— finalizó antes de besarla.

Kagome solo asintió antes de perderse nuevamente en un sus labios. Sus lágrimas habían dejado de brotar. Debían ser fuertes, ya había pasado por un mal momento al terminar con Kouga e Inuyasha aunque no lo dijo, seguro se sintió igual al dejar a su novia. Ya no podían retroceder.

Inuyasha estaba seguro que todo saldría bien, él ya tenía sus planes hechos… la vieja casa de campo que tenían sus padres en una alejada provincia de Japón, les serviría como hogar y buscarían la forma de ser felices alejados de todos aquellos que pudiesen juzgarlos, la vida no iba a ser fácil, pero al menos estarían juntos.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Años más tarde…

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha vieron con ternura a Kagome correr apresurada a levantar a un pequeño niño peliplata y ojos tan dorados como el oro. Sonrió de medio lado. Habían pasado ocho años desde que llegaron a ese lugar. Todavía recordaba el miedo que sintieron por ese descuido que habían tenido y alivio que sintieron al verlo nacer sano... su pequeño hijo completaba su familia.

Escuchó la campana de la casa sonar y dejó a Kagome y al pequeño en el jardín, él se levantó a atender el llamado. Momentos más tarde una pequeña caja de cartón estuvo en sus manos. Sonrió con nostalgia.

—¿Quién era?— preguntó curiosa Kagome con el bebé en brazos.

—El correo— respondió al mostrarle el paquete —Creo que Hitomiko nos ha perdonado.— mencionó al entregarle el objeto que ya había abierto.

Kagome sonrió enternecida al ver la pequeña ropita que su madrina les había enviado para el pequeño, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran.

—No podía estar molesta por siempre.— aseguró el ojidorado al cargar al pequeño y salir con él. Era su turno de motivarlo a caminar.

Kagome suspiró nostálgicamente. Ahora tenían todo lo que necesitaba para estar en paz. Tenían esa casa que alguna vez frecuentaron de niños, tenían a su hijo, a sus eternos amigos , Sango y Miroku que ahora vivían juntos y que vendrían a pasar navidad a su lado, con suerte, Hitomiko haría lo mismo. Y también tenían un pequeño supermercado que fácilmente se mantenía a flote y que les había costado trabajo echar a andar. Tenían el futuro de su hijo asegurado, y se tenían ambos.

Su amor ya no era escondido bajo un solo techo… pero aun así, había que seguir mintiendo. Eran felices a pesar de su pecado… solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente buena y amarse puramente, para tal vez; poder redimirse.

Volvió suspirar agradecida. Era su hermano, pero no lo sentía como tal.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues aquí dejé este fic, espero que les haya gustado D:<p>

Jajaja, es un tema delicado y estuve a punto de retractarme y no hacerlos hermanos xD pero bueno, estas cosas pasan y no voy a ignorarlas. Son lindos personajes y YO decidí hacerlos pasar por eso. No sé a ustedes, pero a mi me gustó, no me fui por el morbo o lo pecaminoso del asunto; pero bueno, no sé cómo lo sintieron xD

Este fue mi trabajo para este reto del foro Hazme el amor en su topic de Amores Prohibidos. Terminé justo a tiempo :) sin más los invito a leer las historias de este reto que prometen cosas deliciosas xD

Saludos!

Total de palabras incluyendo notas de este cap. 4997


End file.
